memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Divergence (episode)
Nothing about soft foreheaded Klingons? No discussion yet? No observation that this episode finally explain how soft foreheaded Klingons came into creation? :This discussion page is for the article, not about the episode itself. -- rebelstrike 21:22, 10 May 2005 (UTC) Physics Discussions I removed this: :"Secondly, when debris breaks off of a ship, it is somehow pulled backwards. There is no air in space and the pieces would continue on their orignal path." because it is debatable and not entirely relevant to the episode --The Rev 01:23, 27 April 2006 (UTC) :Not only that, but weren't the ships moving at high warp at the time? If something breaks off a ship while said ship is going at warp, that something won't be able to keep up with it. Erm... did that make sense? :P --From Andoria with Love 02:03, 27 April 2006 (UTC) ::perfect :) This is why its really unrealistic to nitpick a fictional science/technology... how does this contributor know how made-up science works? its made-up. seems to me an object would fall out of warp once it moved far enough away from the source of the warp field. trying to supplement this with one's own knowledge of aerodynamics or the lack thereof is meaningless unless you have a frame of reference on the actual forces invovled, which you cannot, because they are imaginary... -- Captain M.K.B. 02:19, 27 April 2006 (UTC) If you note that this episode seems to ignore physics, you must do so for every single episode of Star Trek, ever. One of the immutable principles is that objects cannot travel faster than light. I think that everyone knows not to expect a physics lesson when they watch Star Trek. :::Actually,warp drive does not violate that. In warp drive, an object is not truly moving, it is bending space, and if you ask people like Stephen Hawking, that allows you to appear to move faster than light without actually breaking the laws of physics. --OuroborosCobra talk 01:43, 18 August 2006 (UTC) ::The scene in which Trip climbs across the cable between ''Columbia and Enterprise seems to ignore physics. A main premise of warp drive is that a bubble of normal space is created inside the warp field. Inside the field, the physics should be identical to scenario where both ships are stopped. Trip would not have to climb the rope. If he were to simply jump, his inertia would carry him across. Although, the rope would have been a good idea as a guide.'' I removed this too, because The "every episode of Star Trek violates physics" argument makes sense. And He doesn't go flying back, barely holding onto the rope ala if they were moving in the air, he seems too only use it as a guide. So the statement doesn't make a whole lotta sense... - AJ Halliwell 01:46, 18 August 2006 (UTC) Medical scanner... I just realized, in the scene where Phlox determaines the Kligon doctor is infected, his scanner looks alot like a Bajoran Tricorder. Is this true? --unsigned :I haven't seen the episode in a while, but it is possible this is a reused prop. --OuroborosCobra 08:06, 3 June 2006 (UTC) R. Ryan * Unknown actor as R. Ryan Is there a MACO (don't know what else) named "R. Ryan" in this ep, and if so, is that actually Ryan (Corporal) (the actor and all)? If so (kinda like W. Woods), we'll need to move Ryan (Corporal) to R. Ryan and update the page.--Tim Thomason 00:16, 15 June 2007 (UTC) : It is. --Alan 19:04, 7 July 2007 (UTC) Plot hole removed The following was added to the article: * This episode suffers from a slight storytelling issue, regarding the relative speeds of both the Columbia and Enterprise. The plot hinges on Enterprise being forced to maintain its maximum speed of warp 5.2, as slowing down will result in system failure, which will lead to Enterprise being destroyed. The Columbia is brought in to aid Enterprise, by attempting a high-risk transport maneuver at warp velocities. * The error comes when the viewer considers that the top speed of Enterprise is 5.2, and the ship has been travelling at near-top-speed for a time before the Columbia is contacted. As Columbia's top speed is either the same, or slower than that of Enterprise, how is Columbia able to "catch up" with Enterprise in order to lend aid? * It is, of course, feasible, that Enterprise was not travelling in a direction away from Earth when the problems occur, or it changes direction - but it would still take a highly coordinated set of maneuvers to result in both ships travelling the same direction, at the same speed, at roughly the same location. This is not even mentioned in the episode and could be considered a flaw. Memory Alpha is not a nitpickers guide, and as this one even explains how it does not even need to be a problem, it is not needed. --OuroborosCobra talk 05:42, 15 June 2008 (UTC) >> Conversely, I'd argue it's a major error with the episode's plot. Seeing as you already explain how it need not be an error without violating what was shown at all, it isn't that major, and therefore doesn't belong. --OuroborosCobra talk 07:30, 15 June 2008 (UTC) Trips Uniform Posting the following removed nitpick here, see MA:NIT: A costuming error occurs in this episode. Before Connor Trinneer returns to the , his uniform patch is the one for . The change was explicitly addressed in the previous episode, .--31dot 00:39, 21 June 2009 (UTC) :It is'nt a nitpick. If it is, then all mentioned bloopers, errors, prop reuses, and retcons are nitpicks. Costuming errors are included in background information on episodes, see Sign your posts with ~~~~, please. First, he probably brought his spacesuit with him to Columbia, and didn't have the chance to change the patch on it before he used it, so its not an error. Second, the example you cite on Yesterday's Enterprise is cited.(the reference is from the TNG Companion) If you have documentation or a comment from a cast/crew member that it was an error, I'd love to see it. Otherwise, it is a nitpick.--31dot 19:32, 21 June 2009 (UTC) :If it was not an error, than what was the point of having captain hernandez point it out in the previous episode? It doesnt make sense to make that specific plot point in the script, then not have it fixed for the next episode. Therefore, it is an error. Whether or not its cited shouldnt matter. CMDRHobbitdude13 19:38, 21 June 2009 (UTC)CMDRHobbitdude13 She did not point out anything about his spacesuit, just his uniform. Unfortunately, citing does matter, as we deal with facts here. That's why the Yesterday's Enterprise comment is cited.--31dot 20:20, 21 June 2009 (UTC) :I was talking about his uniform. Note I said "uniform patch". CMDRHobbitdude13 20:32, 21 June 2009 (UTC)CMDRHobbitdude13 Pardon my error, I'm not sure why I used that word. Anyway, it still needs a citation.--31dot 20:37, 21 June 2009 (UTC) :Pardon my error, rather. Idk where one would look for such a citation, anyway. CMDRHobbitdude13 20:39, 21 June 2009 (UTC) If they ever make a companion book for Enterprise, it would probably be there, but I doubt they're going to. --31dot 20:42, 21 June 2009 (UTC) I hope so. I'm still praying for the relaunch. You'd think with all the hype from the new movie, theyd be intrested in reviving the series, but alas they have not.CMDRHobbitdude13 21:25, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Removed *Reed wrongly identifies Krell's fleet as "three klingon battle cruisers" when they are obviously two birds of prey and one battlecruiser. * Klingon shields of the mid 22nd century apparently cannot block transporter signals given phlox was able to beam the augment virus aboard Krell's ship during a battle with starfleet vessels. Nitpicks.31dot 00:43, March 8, 2010 (UTC)